


Happy...Halloween?

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey really hates Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy...Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone out there who hates Valentine's Day.

Mikey really fucking hated Valentine's Day. Most importantly, it was really just a day designed to gouge honest, hard-working people out of their money because for some reason, everyone seemed to buy into the notion that it was the one day you were really supposed to show your love for your significant other. Yeah, cause it would really be smart to not show them you care the rest of the year.

So Mikey had decided that it was a devil-spawned consumer wasteland that ended up with trashcans full of unwanted 'romantic' crap. Yeah, he'd pretty much promised himself he'd never celebrate Valentine's Day again.

What made it worse, of course, was the fact that somehow he always seemed to be single around that time of year. So, not only did he have to deal with all of the pointless crap, but he also had to watch everyone else be all lovey-dovey with each other while they fed the corporate machine.

Honestly, it would have been better if he had someone just so he wouldn't be lonely in his scorn. And whose brilliant idea was it to start selling Valentine's Day shit right after Christmas? That just meant that he had to put up with it for an extra month.

Mikey was so caught up in his thoughts that he stared confusedly at the table in his dressing room for a moment before realizing that he wasn't holding his cold cream because there was an envelope propped against it.

He slowly picked it up, looking it over. It simply had 'Mikey' written on it in a beautiful script that Mikey didn't recognize. He shrugged, opening the envelope and pulling out…a Christmas card??

The card had two snowmen with their arms linked on the front. Inside, it had the usual lame happy holidays message that was the staple of any Christmas card.

'With all my love', was written below it in the same handwriting as the envelope.

Mikey didn't really know what to make of that, so he shoved it in his bag and finished changing out of his concert attire. By the time he got back out to the bus, Mikey had forgotten all about the card.

***

Mikey abruptly remembered the card the next night when he discovered another envelope sitting on his dressing room table. He grabbed this one, tearing it open and finding a St. Patrick's Day card.

It had a goofy-looking leprechaun on the front and said something about the luck of the Irish. Beneath that was another handwritten message.

'Just knowing you makes me lucky. All my love.'

Mikey set down the card, deciding that he'd figure out which one of the guys was being weird and leaving cards in his room. Mikey headed out to the bus, carrying both of his cards. He settled in the front, figuring he'd talk to the others when they got on.

Mikey didn't have to wait long, only about 20 minutes, for all of them to come straggling out. He grabbed each of them before they had a chance to head to their bunks to crash. Once they were all there, he whipped out the cards.

"Alright, which one of you idiots has been leaving cards in my dressing room?"

They all just stared at Mikey until Bob grabbed the cards from him to look them over. Bob started laughing quietly, passing them around.

"Dude, why is someone giving you random holiday cards?"

"I don't know! You tell me."

By this time, they were all laughing, frustrating Mikey to no end.

"Seriously, which one of you is it?"

He watched as they all shook their heads, still giggling.

"Ugh! You guys are so immature."

Mikey was pretty sure it was one of them, despite what they all claimed. Gee, Frank, and Bob were great liars. Ray wasn't so much; Mikey decided it must not be him because he hadn't looked at all like he was lying. Mikey sighed, heading back to his bunk. He might as well get some sleep.

***

The next night, as Mikey got ready for their show, he wondered if he'd get another card. Mikey didn't know what to think. He was flattered, confused, amused, and annoyed all at once. Mostly he just wanted to know why someone was leaving him holiday cards.

Mikey shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing he had to be ready to go in less than ten minutes. He rushed out, thinking nothing more of the cards until he got back to his dressing room after the performance.

Once again, there was a card sitting on his table. He quickly opened it to discover an Easter card. On the front of the card, two bunnies were kissing. This one had just a handwritten message inside

'If you were mine, this would be us. Love you, sweetheart.'

Mikey just stared at it for a minute in disbelief. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Because it sure seemed like someone had a bit of a thing for him. And that made it a little harder to play off as a joke.

Mikey decided that he needed a confidant. With that, he changed quickly, taking the card and sneaking over to Ray's dressing room. Mikey knocked quietly and slipped in when Ray unlocked the door.

"What's with the stealth routine?" Ray asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Mikey paused.

"No, that's a lie. Tell me what you make of this." Mikey handed the card to Ray.

Ray looked it over quickly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. "Aw, someone has a crush on you."

Mikey sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. I was hoping they were just a joke that one of you assholes thought was funny."

"Is it so bad if they're not a joke?"

"Well, no. But why now? I've known all of you for years."

Ray shrugged. "I don't know. How do you know it's not me anyway?"

Mikey laughed. "Ray, you're a terrible liar. I'd have known yesterday if it was you."

"I am not a bad liar!"

"Oh, really? And I suppose you have no idea how my last mp3 player got broken?"

"Um, well…you probably just accidentally sat on it or something."

Ray fidgeted for a moment.

"Alright, so I'm a bad liar and I stepped on your mp3 player. Sorry."

"It's alright. Thanks for talking to me." Mikey pulled Ray into a hug.

"Anytime."

***

The next day, as soon as they got to the venue they were playing, Mikey headed to his dressing room and refused to leave. He figured that if he stayed in there until they had to play, he'd have a good chance to catch the person leaving him cards. So Mikey settled in with a book, confident he'd catch the person.

He was disappointed, however, when the only person to stop in was Ray, who came to make sure he ate something. _Maybe…_ Mikey thought, _maybe there won't be another card_. He was strangely disappointed as he headed out.

Disappointment changed to a mixture of vexation and relief when Mikey found a card waiting for him after the show. He practically tore it open, pulling out a Halloween card.

On the front was a vampire who looked like a cross between Count Chocula and the Count from Sesame Street, and wasn't that a frightening image? Mikey opened the card and skipped over the Halloween message about 'vanting to suck his blood'.

His eyes returned to it, however, when he saw that the word blood had been crossed out and 'dick' had been written in. Mikey chuckled, reading through the rest of the message.

'Who would need candy if they had someone as sweet as you? ♥'

He carefully tucked the card into his bag, smiling. He just wished he knew who had left it.

***

For the rest of the next day, Mikey kept an eye on Frank, Bob, and Gerard, hoping to get a hint about which one of them was leaving him cards. He would have counted Gerard out, them being brothers and all, but Gerard was crafty and weird; something like this would be right up his alley.

Not to mention that Mikey kinda hoped it might be Gerard. He had long since given up trying to suppress his feelings for his brother; he generally just ignored them.

Unfortunately for Mikey, none of the three he was watching had done anything to indicate that he might be the one leaving the cards. By the time Mikey had to get ready to play, he was insanely frustrated.

He'd done practically everything he could think of, and he still hadn't been able to figure anything out. And Mikey knew, just _knew_, that his frustration was going to affect his playing. Frustration always did that to him.

***

Mikey practically stormed back to his dressing room, royally pissed off. He'd messed up not once, but twice during Welcome to the Black Parade. Sure, no one could tell because they were all singing too loudly, but it still cheesed him off. And seeing the card sitting on his table only made it worse.

He tore open the envelope, barely managing to not rip the card. Mikey hardly glanced at the cover, not caring for the ugly-ass turkey on it. The inside message of 'Happy Thanksgiving' didn't really do much for him either. The other message, however, made him melt.

'I'm thankful for each and every day I've known you. You make my life so much better, angel.'

By the next day, Mikey was so anxious to know who the card-leaver was that when they stopped for lunch, he stayed on the bus so he could look through everyone's stuff for cards.

Mikey frantically looked through anything he thought might hold cards without damaging them, but he turned up nothing. And to think, he missed lunch for that. He'd be lucky if there was anything other than moldy cheese in the bus fridge. There wasn't.

***

That night the performance went much better for Mikey, so he was already in a pretty decent mood when he found the card on his table. He ripped open the envelope, pulling out a birthday card.

With a naked man on it. And Gerard's face taped over the naked guy's face.

Mikey's heart started pounding; did that mean what he thought it meant? He slowly opened the card and read.

'Mikey, this is all for you, if you want it. Come find me once you've read it. Ever yours, Gerard.'

Mikey had to read it through twice more before he actually got what it said. He quickly rushed out of his dressing room and into Gerard's. Gerard was pacing, but he spun around abruptly when Mikey shut the door behind him. They both just stood there for a minute looking at each other, Gerard biting his lip.

"So…you got the card?" Gerard asked tentatively.

That was all the prompting Mikey needed, and he rushed over to Gerard, enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh Gee, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared. I was afraid you'd hate me. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I wanted you to have a normal life…or what passes for normal anyway. Take your pick."

"I don't hate you, I love you. And I never did want a normal life. But I do want you." Mikey whispered in Gerard's ear before turning to kiss him.

It was everything Mikey had imagined it would be. Soft lips and warm tongue against his own and gentle hands clutched together at the small of his back. Mikey felt like he'd just died and gone to heaven, as cliché as that was.

When they pulled apart, Mikey was a little dazed, and he was definitely out of breath. He took a minute to calm down before asking, "So…what's with all the holiday cards?"

"Well…" Gerard blushed faintly, "I know you hate Valentine's Day stuff, but I wanted to do something for you for Valentine's Day. So I gave you cards from other holidays."

"Oh yeah, Valentine's Day was yesterday, wasn't it? I totally forgot."

Gerard laughed. "Yeah, that was kinda the point. To make you forget about it. You always get so strung out around this time of year."

"Oh please, Gerard, I was stressed trying to figure out who was giving me cards. Speaking of, who'd you get to write the messages in the cards?"

"I wrote them myself. I kinda, sorta learned calligraphy so you wouldn't recognize my handwriting."

"Damn, you really went all out. So how'd you get them in my room without me noticing? I just sat in my dressing room for an entire day trying to catch you."

Gerard started to giggle. "I didn't put them in there. I asked Tim to do it for me while we were playing."

Mikey stared blankly for a minute. "Tim as in Tim from Rise Against?"

"Yeah."

"Very stealthy."

"Why thank you. You did like getting them, right?" Gerard asked uncertainly.

"It's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Mikey smiled shyly.

Gerard beamed. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Best Valentine's Day ever?"

"Best Valentine's Day ever."

Mikey pulled Gerard in for another kiss.


End file.
